What I Should Have Learnt In Study Hall
by CasTheButler
Summary: Dean is Best Friends with Gabriel and Balthazar Novak. He begins to realise that he is falling for their younger brother. Crappy plot summary. High School AU Rating may go up later. expect shenanigans. also...probably a lot of angst.
1. Nasty Habits

_You're the best kept secret,  
rolling off my tongue,  
some say you're as easy as they come  
and I say,  
what a way for the ice to break_

_Nasty Habits, You Me At Six_

Dean Winchester was in the shower, the hot water rushing over his skin. It was the first day back at school and he'd been in there for roughly 30 seconds.

"DEAN!" Dean's younger brother Sam yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

Dean sighed "Screw off Sammy!" he called out. He could practically hear Sam pulling one of his famous bitch-faces behind the door.

"Fine, but the guys are here." Sam called as Dean heard his footsteps as he walked away. Dean sighed again and turned the water off. He should probably go make sure his two best friends didn't destroy his house. Dean walked down the stairs into the kitchen and sighed for the third time that morning. Gabriel Novak was sitting on the kitchen bench his mouth full of candy. Gabriel and his younger brother Balthazar were Dean's best friends, they were both loud, flamboyant and kind of obnoxious. They only difference was that Gabriel was candy obsessed and Balthazar was a health nut.

"Dude, get off the bench." Dean scolded with a smile on his face. Balthazar shook his head at Dean as if to say, don't even bother.

"I would have thought you would have learnt not to try and control my brother by now Dean," a voice said from the door way. Dean jumped at the sound and turned to face it. Gabriel and Balthazar's other brother Castiel stood leaning against the doorway, his school uniform practically hanging off his skinny body.

"What the hell Cas, are you a ninja?" asked Dean half nervously, half-jokingly. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean.

"You just don't pay enough attention," Castiel quipped, stepping into the kitchen. "I think it's nearly time to go so if everybody's ready I'd rather not be late for school." Gabriel jumped off the bench his mouth full of chocolate and gave a thumbs up. Castiel rolled his eyes again just as Sam came bounding down the stairs two at a time, his uniform neatly done up.

"Well then, everybody looks ready. Balth?" Inquired Dean, looking at his friend noticing he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yeah dude, my shirts still in the Impala." he said a sly grin on his face.

"You two still screwing in the backseat then?" Joked Gabriel, his trickster like personality shining through. Balthazar threw his arms around Dean, smashing their lips together. Dean shoved his friend off.

"Uggh! Dude!" Dean muttered wiping his mouth. He should have been used to it by now, Balthazar had a habit of making out with him, or feeling him up. It was just the way he was and Dean had learnt at about age fourteen not to care too much. "Come on time for school" he stated firmly, grabbing his bag and keys.

The five boys trudged out the front door and piled into Dean's black '67 Impala. Much to everyone's annoyance Gabriel managed to snag the front seat. AGAIN. Balthazar sat behind Dean, Sam was behind Gabriel and Castiel was stuck in the middle as he attempted to do homework. Dean glanced at him in the mirror.

"Hey Mr. Smarty-pants, I thought you would have finished that by now," He said smiling trying to start a conversation. Castiel looked at him his face void of emotions.

"Well yes Dean, I would have. However somebody," He jerked his thumbs towards his two brothers "Prevented that, and now I am trying to finish my religion assignment while been elbowed." He finished in a huff. Balthazar turned to him surprised.

"You're doing religion Cassie?" he asked, a small frown playing on his face.

"Yes Balthazar," Castiel replied rolling his eyes "That is what I said I believe,"

"I think what our dear brother meant Cassie was that you _hate_ religion. You think it creates a twisted belief structure." Gabriel piped in as Dean pulled into the Kansas State University car-park. They pulled in just as Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel's Cousin Raphael Milton and the Crowley twins Fergus and Christian were getting out of Raphael's Dark Red Mustang.

"I don't get why you don't go with them, it would be so much easier" Sam pointed out as Gabriel scrambled out of the car.

"Yeah, but then I'd miss all the fun!" he called as he slammed the door and wandered off to greet the others. Dean put the car into reverse and drove off, the boys sat in silence for the rest of the relatively short trip to J.D.M High School. Dean parked the car in his usual spot which he mystically managed to get every time. The four of them grabbed their bags and walked towards the gym.

It was customary at their school for the first day of a new school year to begin with a mass compulsory assembly. The boys separated as they got to the door of the gym to sit in the designated areas of their year levels. Dean and Balthazar walked over to the senior section and were immediately greeted by Balthazar cousins Lucifer and Michael. The two boys looked almost identical with their dark blonde hair and piercing eyes, which Dean swore were not a natural colour.

"Good morning lads," Lucifer greeted, putting on a posh accent "Are we ready to get our learning on?" he asked giggling. Michael smacked his twin brother over the head. The two of them may have looked identical but that was where the similarities stopped. Lucifer hated school, Michael didn't. Michael was good at sports, Lucifer was good at… Well it was hard to tell what Lucifer was good at really but he had a strong affinity for music. Lucifer smoked, Michael didn't. Michael likes girls, Lucifer didn't. But despite all of the differences the twins loved each other.

Lucifer rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it Mike," he groaned. Dean laughed and Lucifer glared at him which made Balthazar join in on the laughter. The four boys sat down ready for the principal to walk up to a microphone in front of the student body. Dean's eyes scanned around searching for people he knew. His cousin Ash sat down next to Balthazar and greeted them but Dean didn't hear what he said because his eyes were locked on the Junior section. He held his breath slightly as he watched Ash's younger sister Jo swung her legs across Castiel's lap making herself comfortable. He could see Castiel rolling his eyes from here, Dean didn't know where the pang of jealousy came from but right now he wanted to slap his favourite cousin across her stupid face. He sighed aloud and let his eyes continue to wander. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to right in front of him as a pair of scantily clad breasts were thrust in front of his face. Dean looked up to see the face of Lisa Braeden

"Hey Dean." she said in a voice that was meant to be seductive "How was your summer?" Lisa had been crushing on Dean since forever, since Hell had opened up and spit her out as far as Dean was concerned but Dean still at least tried to be polite to her. The other boys in their little group had other plans and before Dean could answer her question Balthazar pulled a pistachio out of his pocket and threw it at her causing her to walk off in a huff.

"Balthazar," muttered Michael in a semi-warning tone but it was obvious he didn't particular care about Balthazar's misbehaviour. At that moment the Principal, Mr Kripke, walked through the door and the room feel silent.

"Good Morning students," He began, his voice chipper. "I hope everyone had a wonderful summer and is now ready to get their learning on!" his voice got more excited as his speech went on and over half the student groaned. He paid no attention though and continued speaking about school spirit and getting to class on time, the usual tripe. Dean had stopped paying attention because once again his eyes had falling on Castiel who had somehow gotten a lollipop and was sucking on it like… Well basically Dean didn't want to think about it too much, especially because now Balthazar was leaning on Dean's shoulder with his hand between Dean's legs and if he started thinking such provocative thoughts it was going to get really awkward, really fast. Next thing Dean knows he's been shaken by Lucifer

"Time for class Dean-o," Lucifer stated, gesturing the flock of students piling out the door "Or do you and my cousin have better things to do?" He asked raising one eyebrow and pointing to Balthazar's hand which was rubbing along Dean's inner thigh. Dean groaned slightly annoyed and smacked Balthazar to wake him up.

"Ow! FUCK!" Ba;thazar yelled, rubbing his eyes. "Was that really necessary?" He asked as he stood up grabbing his bag. Dean slung his arm around Balthazar's shoulders.

"Yes. We have Chemistry," He stated steering his best friend towards the door. Balthazar frowned at him.

"Oh Dean, I never knew you felt that way," Balthazar teased causing Dean to hit him again.

"The class you idiot," Dean said as the two of them walked to their classroom.

Later that night The Singer's, The Winchester's, The Milton's and the Novak's all gathered in a local park for a game of truth or dare. This was their annual first day of school tradition and even those who had graduated were there to join in on the fun.

"Ok Kids!" said Gabriel gleefully. "Let us begin the torture!" His comment causing the rest of the party to throw random handfuls of grass at him.

"Who's first then?" asked Jo

"How about Castiel?" asked Lucifer cheekily and Castiel raised an eyebrow at his older cousin. "Come on Cassie, Truth or Dare?" Castiel pondered for a moment.

"Ok Dare," he replied finally looking anxiously around at everyone.

"Kiss Dean!" Anna called out giggling. Dean froze at the sound of his name. Castiel shuffled towards him and Dean got up and ran. He didn't stop running for what felt like forever when he finally stopped he realised he didn't actually know where he was. He flicked open his phone and discovered he had 9 missed calls. One from everyone except Castiel. Dean felt tears start to fall down his cheek. He felt like such an idiot, why couldn't he have just let Castiel kiss him. What was he so afraid of? It's not like he's never kissed a guy before. He looked at his phone again and pulled up Castiel's number he had every intention to call it but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. So instead he pulled up a different number

"Hey Christian," Dean said greeting the person he expected to be on the other end of the phone.

"It's Fergus, actually. What's up Winchester?" the Crowley twin greeted him. "Sorry Chris is in the shower" Fergus offered in the way of explanation.

"Could you come pick me up?" Dean asked his voice over come with timidity. "I'm on the corner of uh…" Dean paused to walk over the street sign "Edlund and Gamble."

"Yeah sure," Fergus replied. "Be there in about ten-fifteen minutes or so." Then he hung up.

Fergus was true to his word and Dean climbed into his car silently. Neither of the boys said a word on the drive to the Winchester house, even when Dean climbed out of Fergus's car. He simple shut the door and walked up the path. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He ran his hands through his hair and stepped into his room closing the door. He didn't leave that room for the rest of the night, even when his mother, Mary, made his favourite apple pie for dessert.


	2. Free Fall Without A Parachute

With every passing moment,  
it just keeps getting worse

The walls are getting smaller  
and I am six feet beneath the earth.

And I will be, oh I will be, just lost.

- Freefall without a parachute – Senses Fail

Dean's following morning was pretty much the same as the morning before. He showered, dressed and was then greeted by Gabriel, who was once again sitting on Dean's kitchen bench and Balthazar, who was predictably shirtless. Dean smiled, feeling some joy at knowing he could always rely on his friends to keep some stability in his life.

He heard a sigh from behind him and quickly spun around, expecting to see Cas, but instead being confronted by Anna's mop of red hair.

"Where Cas?" Dean asked, confused and a little disappointed – not that he would ever mention that. Anna brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, he decided to take the bus." she stated shrugging. She walked further into the kitchen and took a piece of toast that was sitting on the table. Balthazar glared at her but let her take it anyway, figuring that he was the idiot that put it there. As she munched Sam came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey!" he called out "I'm ready," Dean turned to look at him.

"Yeah I am too," Balthazar said, still not wearing a shirt, Dean really wished Balthazar would stop changing in his car. He looked over at Anna and Gabriel who just nodded.

"Guess we should go then," Dean said half-heartedly, grabbing his keys. I don't get why none of you care that Cas isn't here though." Gabriel raised an eyebrow, giving him a slightly condescending pat on the back.

"We care, but it makes sense after the stunt you pulled last night," he told Dean. Dean stopped and stared at one of his best friends in the entire world, tilting his head sideways, not realising he was mimicking a very Castiel-ish trait.

"Stunt I pulled?" He asked genuinely confused. The question got a sigh out of every person in the room.

"What?" Dean asked, but he never got an answer as Sam shoved him towards the door.

Dean dropped Gabriel off and gave a quick wave of thanks to Fergus who ignored him until Christian smacked him across the arm and he gave a nod. The rest of them continued onto the high school and shuffled off their classes.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Dean finally saw Castiel. He was walking across the Cafeteria Jo and Charlie another girl from their year level. Dean started walking towards the small group, wanting to apologise to Castiel for been such a prat but before he could get there Castiel said something to Charlie Dean watched them as they turned and walked away. He sighed, quickly realising that Cas was defiantly upset with him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Michael." He said after he turned around giving his friend a half-hearted smile. Michael gave him a quick once over, looking up and down his body, Dean didn't react knowing this was his friends way of checking he was okay.. Obviously Michael was satisfied and didn't deem there to be anything wrong because he gestured towards a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Dean looked towards it and saw Balthazar, Ash, Lucifer, Anna, Sam and Sam's friend Kevin.

"Come on man, come eat," Michael said, lightly grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him towards the others. Dean didn't object, but he would much rather go find Cas.

"Hey! Cuz!" Ash greeted him as he took the only spare seat at the table. Dean smiled at him replying with a wave, his thoughts still elsewhere. "Do you have maths next? Cause I'm pretty sure we have it together," Ash stated, after several of Dean still not replying, Ash took it upon himself to bring Dean back to reality by poking him in the ribs.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled, jumping out of his seat causing half the cafeteria turned and look at him. Dean sat back down embarrassed noticing his friends were looking at him concerned.

"Are… Are you okay Dean?" Kevin asked timidly, as though afraid Dean might snap at him. Dean, not knowing what to say, simply stood up and walked away. He ended up finding himself in the 2nd floor bathroom staring at his phone, eventually he worked up the courage to send a text.

**Dean: **2nd Floor Bathroom, can you come?

He waited anxiously for a few minutes staring at himself in the mirror. Eventually the door swung open and he jumped in surprise. Castiel was standing in the bathroom with him and honestly Dean didn't know what to say.

"What do you want Dean?" Castiel inquired his voice cold. Dean couldn't speak, he was too transfixed by the softness of Castiel's lips, I mean a guys lips shouldn't be soft should they? Dean heard Castiel sigh, which snapped Dean back from his fantasies. "I don't know what's wrong with you lately," Castiel told him and turned to walk out.

"Wait… Please," Dean whispered and he was honestly surprised when Castiel did. "Cas…there's something, I…" Dean swallowed the nothingness in his throat and closed his eyes, trying to think of what he wanted to say. "Never mind," he said finally just as the bell rang. Castiel gave him an oddly disappointed look.

"I guess we'd better get to class then." He said and walked out the door leaving Dean ready to cry or punch something. He didn't do either. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of school, noticing to himself that he seemed to be running away a lot lately. Mary was home when he got through the door.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked concerned. He looked at her and crumbled, Dean couldn't take it anymore so he just started crying "What's the matter sweetheart?" Mary asked cradling her oldest son in her arms. Dean looked up at her

"Can I tell you a secret?" Dean asked

"Of course," Mary said stroking his hair protectively, like she did when he was little. Dean held his breathe nervously for a few seconds.

"I think I'm in love with Castiel," he blurted out. Hoping with all his heart he wouldn't regret saying the words out loud. His mother looked at him

"Have you told him that?" she asked Dean calmly. Dean shook his head. "Well maybe you should…" she told him, looking him in the eyes. "And I think you should go back to school, you have to pick the others up anyway," Her mother like tendencies slipping through in their intimate moment.

"Ok mum," he said, slipping out of her arms. "I'll go back to school." Dean said.

"Hang on I'll write you a note," Mary said thoughtfully "So you don't get in trouble," She scrawled something on a piece of paper and smiled as she gave it to Dean, and watched him walk out the door.. When he got back to school grounds he sent another text quickly.

**Dean:** Sorry meet me after class at the car. Will talk to you properly.

He got a reply a few moments later, just before he walked into the class he was meant to be in.

**Cas: **Fine.

Dean smiled and pushed open the door to find Mr Uriel, the maths teacher, glaring at him. Dean pulled out his mothers note and handed to him. Mr Uriel read it and raised an eyebrow.

"Take your seat Mr Winchester." he said pointing towards an empty chair next to Ash. "As I was saying before Mr Winchester interrupted me. We use Tangent or Tan to use the angle" Dean slipped into his seat, glancing at Ash to figure out what they were looking at. Ash noticed and pointed to the page number in his book.

"It's trig stuff," He whispered to Dean. Dean mouthed a thanks and flipped to the page Ash had pointed out. He read through It feeling relief when he realised he knew most of the content. The first classes back were always a bit of a revision to see what they remembered from the previous school year. After a while his thoughts began to wander and he almost didn't hear the bell ring. As he got up to leave Mr Uriel cornered him.

"Don't be late to my class again." He scoffed at Dean.

"Yes sir," Dean replied and did all he could to make his exit from the classroom look like he wasn't bolting for his life. He had one class left and that was English, which he actually looked forward to it for two reasons. The Milton twins were in his class and the teacher was Kevin's dad.

Chuck Shurley was definitely a weird guy, but he was pretty awesome and all of the students loved him. Dean got to class and found all the desks had been arranged in a circle. He grinned when Mr Shurley put the tables like this knowing it usually meant they were having a creative writing session which in Dean's humble opinion was the greatest news ever. Dean loved them, not because they were a bludge but because he genuinely enjoyed to write and talk about character development.

Mr Shurley was standing at a desk towards the front of the classroom and he gestured for Dean to take a seat. He noticed pieces of blank paper on the desk as he sat down, a few moments later the twins filed into the classroom and sat down on either side of him. After that the room filled up pretty quickly with students.

"Right!" announced Mr Shurley, enthusiastically clapping his hands together. "Today we are going to start working on a creative writing piece using the prompt of biggest fear." He pointed to the pieces of paper. "I want you to write your biggest fear on that paper, then put it in this bucket here." He held up a red bucket to show what he was talking about. Dean stared at it for a minute and then looked back down at his paper, tapping his pen against the desk for a few moments and finally wrote.

_Telling him I love him. _

He stared at the words for what seemed like a lifetime, then he got up and put his paper in the bucket. Once everyone was finished Mr Shurley sat down on his desk with the bucket sitting on his lap. "Right," he said, looking around the classroom. "I'm going to pull out a random piece of paper and the rest of the class is going to come up with a solution for getting over their fear," The class nodded, nobody minded because the fears were anonymous. "Ok then," Mr Shurley swirled his hand around and pulled out a piece of paper "Telling him I love him," he read out and Dean's heart stopped.

"She should just tell him!" a girl Meg called out. "I mean seriously telling a boy you like him is hardly scary." she scoffed. Chuck gave her a little nod

"Any other opinions or solutions?" He asked scanning the room. Lucifer raised his hand "Yes Lucifer?" Mr Shurley prompted.

"Well, I think there are several reasons this person could be scared such as he's a shy person or…"Lucifer paused for a second. "You're all assuming this person is a girl, maybe the reason it's scary is because the person who wrote the note is a boy," he finished triumphantly.

"Eww, because that's disgusting" Lisa said. Michael glared at her.

"Lisa, I hardly think that's an appropriate thing to be saying." He said, his usually calm temper swaying.

"Just because your brothers a freak doesn't mean…" Lisa started saying but she was cut off.

"Miss Braeden I think it's best if you leave my classroom for a few minutes." Said Mr Shurley. She got up in a huff and never came back.

The rest of the class was much calmer and a few more fears were discussed. Finally the bell rang and Dean practically ran to his car. He didn't need anything out of his locker because it was all in his bag. When he got to his car Castiel was already leaning on the bonnet. He stood up when he saw Dean approaching.

"Hey Cas," Dean said smiling nervously. Cas tilted his head sideways.

"Hello Dean," He replied "I believe you wanted to talk to me," He stated. Dean knew it wasn't really a question, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, I did. Look I'm really sorry about earlier, I was really nervous," He said brushing his hand through his hair and stepping towards Castiel.

"What on earth did you have to be nervous about?" asked Castiel, tilting his head further to the side, stepping towards Dean. Dean stepped forward once more and quickly noticed that he and Castiel were getting dangerously close.

"Cas, I think I might like you. Actually I think I might love you," Dean said looking into Castiel's eyes., not knowing if he would dread the words or if finally admitting it would make him the happiest guy in the world.


	3. Say Anything (Else)

And baby don't follow their lead

'cause you'll never know

Just how the story ends, or how the story goes

And you are so confused

And baby it's just like you

To say anything else

- Say Anything (Else) - Cartel

Castiel stared at Dean wide-eyed and nervous. He felt like he was shaking, Dean must think I'm such a weirdo he thought. But obviously Dean didn't otherwise he wouldn't be professing his love. Castiel noticed Dean was staring at him and went to go say something but before he could open his mouth Balthazar arms were around Dean's waist.

"Hey Sexy!" Balthazar said flamboyantly, grinning from ear to ear. "I saw Sammy in the hall before so he should be out in a minute," he said, gesturing back towards the school doors. "Cassie! Man you look like you've seen a ghost!" Balthazar chatted on and on while Dean and Castiel stared at each other. Just as he'd said Sam walked out with Kevin and Anna in tow.

"Hey Guys," Sam said greeting the three boys with a wave. "We have a class project so do you mind if we catch the bus the Kevin's?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, not a problem," Dean said with a smile and they walked off towards the bus. "Ok. Right, I guess we should head off then" Dean said bluntly, his voice attempting to be void of emotion, he figured it worked because Balthazar didn't say anything and he _always _commented on Dean's emotional state.

"Uh Dean, I recall Gabriel saying he was going to get a lift with Raphael and the Crowley's," Castiel stated, "Maybe we should give the twins a call and see if they wanted a lift." He suggested

"Yeah sure." Dean said, pulling out his phone to dial Michael's number, he was always the most likely to answer, before he punched the number in Balthazar started jumping up and down and pointing.

"There! Look! They're there!" he squealed, his energy at its peak. Dean sighed shaking his head at his best friend, he adored Balthazar but he was a little insane. "Hey guys, guys! Over here!" Balthazar yelled out to the twins. They turned to look at him and walked over.

"Hey Guys," Lucifer said with a smile. "What up?" He inquired.

"Want a lift?" Dean asked gesturing at the Impala.

"Yeah that'd be great." Michael said gratefully.

A little later on when they reached the Milton house it was decided that Dean, Cas and Balthazar would stick around so they could have a study session. This idea quickly resulted in Lucifer making popcorn, which of course led to Michael grabbing a bunch of DVDs and putting one on. The guys all settled down with Dean leaning against Cas and Balthazar leaning against Dean. Lucifer sprawled out on the floor and Michael lay against his twin. The movie was some sappy girly crap that none of them really paid any attention to, and lead to the lot of them promptly falling asleep.

Raphael arrived home at some point when they were sleeping and noticed Dean's hand curled into Castiel's, he smiled at them knowingly then went off to his own room to leave everyone in peace. The peace didn't last long however as Zachariah Milton stumbled through the door, not long after Raphael arrived home, already drunk at seven in the evening.

"I should've known," He slurred kicking Michael slightly "It's only Tuesday and your all already slacking off." Lucifer groaned, awoken by his father's remarks, and sat up as much as he could, considering his brother was still on top of him. He blinked a few times at his father, who stared back at him his face full of scorn, his eyes darting across the five boys "You're fucking incestuous, the lot of you."

"Father," Raphael's voice came from the stairs. "I do believe you should take a nap." He walked over to Zachariah and put his hand around his shoulders, and began steering his father away from the five boys, mouthing an apology as he went.

"I think we should head off," muttered Dean apologetically, quickly pushing himself out from between Castiel and Balthazar who in turn slipped, crashing into each other, with Balthazar's head smacking onto Castiel's shoulder with a thump.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head quickly before turning back to his brother. . "Ok, Ok come on Cassie get up, Dean says we're leaving," He gave the still slumbering Castiel a shake, whose response was to promptly hit him. Michael watched his cousins interaction and grinned. "Alright, come on," he said, his voice full of authority causing Castiel shoot up like a rocket and begin walkingover to the door. "Goodbye Dean, boys," Michael nodded as he said goodbye and Lucifer gave a lazy wave.

It didn't take long for the boys to pull up at the Novak house. Balthazar got out nearly immediately, actually still fully dressed in his school uniform, acomplete rarity The second his brother was out of the car, Castiel turned to Dean

"Look," he began nervously, struggling to look at his friend. Dean gulped waiting patiently for Castiel to keep talking but before he could say anything further Balthazar was grabbing him out of the car and all he could say was a meek '_Bye Dean_.'

A little later, after they'd had some dinner, Balthazar and Castiel were lying in their room. Castiel was half way through his book when he looked over at his older brother who was playing games on his computer. He walked over to Balthazar's bed and peered at the screen.

"Yeah Cassie?" Balthazar asked, slightly startled by his younger brother's sudden presence. Castiel didn't say anything, just continued to stare. Balthazar turned his computer screen off and sat up. "Seriously Castiel, what's wrong?"

"Do you like Dean?" Castiel blurted out. Balthazar looked at him shocked but didn't answer. "Well?" demanded Castiel sitting down next to him.

"I did, once. Or at least I thought I did," he began slowly. "I thought he was perfect," he mused, remembering.

"And now?" Castiel asked, genuinely interested.

"I dunno really, I guess I just realised we wouldn't work," he shrugged "Why all of the interest?" he queried. Castiel didn't answer and then it dawned on him "Oh my God! Cassie!" He squealed in delight. "You have a crush on Dean!" Castiel blushed slightly.

"I just don't know how to tell him, I've liked him for years but I just…" Castiel trailed off and looked at Balthazar desperately.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Balthazar asked confused.

"I can't!" Castiel practically screamed and then lowered his voice to a near whisper. "He's perfect even if he does like me. He deserves better." Balthazar pulled him to him, hearing the defeat in his brother's voice, and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"You're pretty perfect yourself," Balthazar murmured, causing Castiel to giggle uncontrollably. "What? What?" he asked, prodding Castiel

"This is why Uncle Zach calls us incestuous," he gasped between giggles and Balthazar joined in on the laughter, after a minute he turned more serious.

"Uncle Zach is not a well man Castiel. He isn't right in the head." Balthazar said.

"Uncle Zach isn't crazy, he's a drunk." Castiel said spitefully. Balthazar figured it was time to drop the subject.

"So Dean?" he asked, his tone of voice asking Castiel what he was going to do. Castiel looked at his brother and walked back to his own bed, crawled in and went to sleep. Balthazar stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before closing his eyes and drifting off the sleep.

The next day at lunchtime Dean noticed that Balthazar wasn't feeling him up. He decided to corner him when he got up to get a second serving of salad.

"Dude! What's up?" Dean asked and Balthazar looked at him confused.

"What do you mean darling?" Balthazar replied as he started filling up with plate with a mix of lettuce and spinach. Dean looked at his best friend slightly exasperated.

"I mean you've kept your hands to yourself all day! It's kind of creeping me out." Dean hissed loudly, maybe a little too loudly because he heard a noise of disgust come out of a nearby Adam Milligan.

"Shut it Milligan." Balthazar yelled angrily and stormed off. Dean rushed after him. "Sorry," muttered Balthazar. "I just can't stand him sometimes." He said and Dean nodded in understanding. Adam was younger than them (about Sam's age) but he'd still managed to bully Balthazar relentlessly for years.

"Anyway, other than Adam been a dick. What's up?" Dean asked.

"Oh right!" Balthazar exclaimed. "Nothing's wrong, it's just I happen to know who likes you." He said cheekily. Dean went to ask him who, but his best friend had managed to practically waltz his way across the Cafeteria to the rest of their group.

"Had a fight with your boyfriend?" Adam snickered from behind him, Dean promptly spun around and punched him in the face. Then he did it a few more times for good measure. The Cafeteria was in an uproar after that and Chuck was dragging Dean off to the counsellor's office. Cas, Ash, Jo, Sam, Charlie, Kevin, Balthazar, Michael and Lucifer watched the whole mess unfold in front of them.

"Crap." Balthazar said practically crying. "I can't help but feel this is my fault," he mumbled to himself and Sam placed a hand and his shoulder.

"The guy had it coming," Sam said. "It's not your fault, I figure Dean just got sick of the prat talking shit."

"Yeah." Castiel piped in "It'll be fine." In turn the whole group re-assured Balthazar.

"I should probably go find out what's happened to Dean" Michael piped up and wondered off.


	4. Bent

_**Hey Guys, Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for this taking so long, me and my editor have both been really busy, in fact she's still busy so I'm putting this up with out her input (Sorry baby forgive me, I love you so much) So with out further ado (is that even the right word?) Here is Chapter 4 – BENT. **_

_I started out clean but I'm jaded_

_Just phoning it in_

_Just breaking the skin_

_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_Get put back together  
- Bent – Matchbox Twenty _

Dean was in big trouble and he simply didn't care. Mr Kripke was yelling at him and Mr Kripke never yelled, apart from Chuck he was the calmest adult Dean knew. Okay so maybe Dean cared a little bit.

"How could you Dean?" the Principal asked his tone full of disappointment. "You're a good kid, but I have no choice but to suspend you," he mumbled, obviously not enjoying the fact he had to say it. Dean nodded meekly.

"How long?" He inquired his voice barely audible. His hand hurt as he wriggled his fingers in an uncomfortable nervousness.

"I think three days should suffice Mr Winchester," Mr Kripke said finally and shooed Dean out the door. It took Dean about half a second to walk smack bang into Michael who'd been pacing outside the door.

"Hey!" Michael said, turning Dean's klutziness into a hug. "How was it?" He asked leaning his chin on Dean's head. Dean was relatively tall himself but Michael was still taller. "I tried to find out from Alice when Kripke got you out of the counselling office but she wouldn't tell me a thing." He huffed, slightly annoyed.

"Well I've gotten myself suspended for three days, but I think it was worth it." Dean said and pulled himself away from Michael grinning. Michael shook his head holding back a laugh.

"Don't tell anyone but I think it was worth it too. That Milligan kid always needed a good smack." Dean looked at Michael surprised. "What?" He exclaimed. "The way he treated Balthazar I'm surprised none of us did it sooner."

"The truth you speak it." Smiled Dean, "I better make myself scarce then." He said and began to walk off "Tell the others not to worry, and if they want me to pick them up to text me." Michael gave him a nod and a wave and Dean wandered off to his car and drove home. He didn't do much when he got there eventually 3 O'clock rolled around and he hadn't received a text so he sighed and closed his eyes. About forty minutes later he was startled awake by Balthazar, sitting on top of his stomach.

"Dean!" Balthazar squealed his voice way more high pitched than it should be. A clear sign that the teenager was upset. Dean pulled Balthazar down into a hug, he didn't care that his best friend was now lying on top of him basically crushing his lungs. "I'm sorry." Mumbled Balthazar, his voice completely deplorable. Dean pushed up with his arms so the two of them were sitting upright with Balthazar's legs slipping around Dean's waist. Dean looked at him in the eyes and noticed they were red.

"Balth?" asked Dean questioningly. Balthazar looked away from him, suddenly fascinated by Dean's Metallica poster. Dean sighed and bit into his lip "Sweetheart." He said, Dean was never one for pet names but he knew Balthazar found comfort in them. "None of this is your fault." Balthazar smiled sadly at him.

"If you say so." Balthazar said making his voice sound chipper. He swung his legs so that he was sitting next to Dean on the bed. The two of them sat in silence for a while. "Come on, Cassie's helping your mum make dinner."

"Cas is here?" Dean asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He figured he might have been unsuccessful considering the way Balthazar looked at him sideways and smirked.

"Yeah darling practically everyone's here" Balthazar replied the smirk still planted on his face before walking out Dean's bedroom door. Dean sighed, quickly looking in the mirror to check he was presentable. Gah! I am such a girl he thought. Dean walked down the stairs practically staring at his feet.

"DEAN!" yelled out Gabriel causing Dean to look up and stumble down the rest of the stairs because the first thing he noticed when he looked up was a shirtless Castiel leaning against the kitchen bench. Gabriel laughed as Dean nearly fell flat on his face and Dean gave him a look that practically stopped his heart. Dean walked over to Castiel and placed his hand absent-mindedly on his crush's arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. Castiel smiled at him and brushed his fingers across Dean's worried face, looking intently into his eyes. Neither of them noticed the others starting in a silent wonderment as they explored a sea of green and blue. Castiel broke the silence eventually.

"I'm fine Dean," He said, trying to keep his breathing even despite an elevated heartbeat. "Anna spilt pasta sauce on my shirt is all" he muttered.

"Alright, if you're both done eye-screwing" Lucifer called out, popping his head around the corner from the dining room. "Dinner's ready." Everyone filled into the dining room and Dean looked around surprised everyone actually fit, it was definitely a squish considering all up there was a good sixteen people. There was the four Winchesters, The Novak Siblings and their parents Jimmy and Amelia, The Milton Twins, and Jo, Ash, Bobby and Ellen Singer the latter two Singers been Dean and Sam's Aunt and Uncle. Dinner was pleasant enough with plenty of jokes and teasing about Dean's suspension. His parents didn't seem to mind too much about it. John Winchester had never much liked that Milligan kid anyway as he so aptly put it with a piece of chicken in his mouth. When Dinner was finished the teenagers washed up as their parents sat on the front porch no doubt re-telling embarrassing stories from they're youth.

"Stop that!" Squealed Balthazar as Lucifer flicked the bubbles in the sink at him. Balthazar went to retaliate but before he could whip his cousin with a towel James was leaning through the doorway a fake scowl on his face telling the Novak children it was time to go Balthazar sighed and followed his father through the door, Dean glanced as Castiel who smiled back at him. Dean gave him a slightly awkward pat on the arm and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him then followed his father and brother.

"Bye Everyone" Anna said with a wave as she wrapped her arm around the youngest Novak brother and dragged him away from his captivation of Dean's bright green eyes. I didn't take long for the Novak's to get home; it really was just a short walk. The second Castiel walked into his bedroom he collapsed on the bed sighing. Then Balthazar pounced on top of him, his hyperactivity kicking in.

"Dude, what was with you and Dean…You _have _to tell him you like him. Holy mother of God you guys were bloody eye fucking in the KITCHEN!" Balthazar squealed bouncing up and down forgetting he was sitting on his brothers stomach until Castiel yelped in pain. "Sorry! Sorry!" Gasped Balthazar. Deciding to stand next to Castiel's bed instead. "But Cassssssssssssie! It's so exciting!" He gushed. Castiel glared at his older brother.

"Balthazar, Dean deserves better than me." Castiel whispered, turning away from his brother. Balthazar frowned and then it dawned on him.

"You know Dean likes you don't you?" Balthazar asked and Castiel shifted uncomfortably. Balthazar felt a swell of anger inside him "You know and you haven't told him you felt the same? He queried spinning Castiel to face him. "You fucking ass" he said his voice shaking more than it should have. "You have to tell him."

"Why do I have to tell him?" Castiel screamed. "Dean's a good guy, I'm hopeless useless, I'm…" Castiel's voice cracked his low self-esteem getting the best of him. Balthazar pulled him close.

"I'm sorry I yelled." he whispered. "It's just I care about you two." Castiel smiled at him.

"I'll tell him… I just don't know how to let him in, I've never loved anyone this much. Especially not a boy" Castiel stated, letting is emotions flow out of him. "But right now I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He let his body flop against his bed and stopped talking, Balthazar muttered something incoherent at him before getting up and leaving.

Back at the Winchester's Lucifer had Dean cornered in his room. Trying to force a confession out of him. "Never new you batted for my team." Lucifer exclaimed cheekily.

"Shut it Luc" Dean muttered, he wasn't in the mood he just wanted to stare at the ceiling and fantasise about Castiel shirtless, he let his mind wander for a minute before he realised Lucifer was still standing there looking mildly amused.

"I mean come on, I always thought you and Balth was just experimental. Fun. Didn't know you were actually…" Lucifer trailed off and edged a little closer to Dean, peering at him. Dean felt like a zoo animal. Finally he snapped

"Ok, yeah I bat for you team, I'm bloody gay now can you leave so I can have perverted fantasies about you cousin?" he growled. Lucifer threw up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Ok, Ok jeez! Just wanted you to admit it" Lucifer said and left. Outside Dean's door Lucifer ran into Michael, Sam, Jo and Ash.

"How'd it go?" hissed Sam as the five of them walked towards his bedroom.

"Yeah he likes him." Lucifer replied. Pushing Sam's bedroom door open.

"Huh, wouldn't have picked it" Ash muttered. His sister stared at him

"You are kidding right, doofus? It's so obvious" Jo replied, laughter creeping into her voice.

"I wish it'd be obvious to them. I'm tired of them tip toeing around each other." Sam said exasperated. Lucifer gave Sam a re-assuring pat on the back

"I think it's hard on them to admit been gay. I mean you'd think it wouldn't be" Lucifer said sitting down on the edge of Sam's bed. He frowned to himself, lost in thought. He wanted to say something to make a quip about Balthazar been gay but it didn't seem right. The others were still talking but he didn't hear. Lucifer was thinking about the first time he noticed Dean looked at Castiel differently. Lucifer had been the first to notice he wondered if it was because it was the look he got when he liked a guy, just twenty times stronger. It was only now the others saw the look but for Lucifer it had been three years. Three years of watching Dean and Castiel torture themselves. Three years of girls throwing themselves at Dean, not that he'd ever dated any. Three years of Balthazar's flirting killing his younger brother. Of course he hadn't meant anything by it. He would never ever hurt Castiel on purpose it was just his personality. Lucifer sighed out loud and turned his attention to the others. He noticed the slump in Michael's shoulders and the tiredness in his eyes. He stood up slowly and wrapped an arm around Michael's waist so his twin could lean on him.

"Maybe you guys should head home." Jo suggested lightly and Lucifer nodded.

"Thank you for having us over." He said to Sam and led his brother out of the room and down the stairs.

Castiel couldn't sleep. He'd been staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever, the clock on the wall ticked over to midnight and Castiel rolled over to stare at Balthazar's bed. He'd never come back after he'd walked out earlier. Castiel pulled himself out of bed his small body feeling numb and fragile. It was one of the reasons Castiel had self esteem issues nearly everybody saw him as weak. Someone to be pushed around. He walked over to the window and stared out of it. He could just see the edge of the Winchester's house if he stood at the right angle, pressed right up to the glass. He stared at it for a while wondering what Dean was doing, if he was awake. Castiel pulled his window open and swung his legs through it. Then he jumped, He scowled as he landed and felt a slight pain in his ankle, but after a few moments he noticed the pain had subsided so he shrugged to himself and continued walking down the street towards the Winchester household. When he got there he climbed the tree that grew conveniently beside Dean's bedroom window, he felt like an idiot when he got to the top and tapped his fingers on the window.

"Cas?" Dean asked his voice full of shock, when he opened the window to see Castiel peering at him. Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel helping him inside. "Cas what are you doing here?" Dean hissed his voice full of concern.

"Shut up Dean." Castiel muttered before pressing his lips lightly to Dean's. Dean pushed back against his, desperate and hungry for more. Castiel felt Dean's hands wrap around his waist and slowly pull him towards the bed. They didn't stop kissing as they sat down Castiel ran his hands through Dean's short hair as he felt Dean smile into his mouth. He pulled away to get a good look at Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked leaning back against the pillow. Castiel curled into him.

"I guess I'm just scared" Whispered Castiel nervously, not really knowing why he was scared.

"I'm here" Dean whispered comfortingly and finally Castiel felt it was safe to sleep


	5. Here's to the past

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this has taken so long it's been sitting on my computer for ages. So I thought I'd better post it and start working on the next chapter. Also sorry to anyone who's stories I review. I haven't forgotten about them. I promise I'm getting there. **

**This Chapter is going to have a number of flashbacks of different characters for different reason so if something looks **_**like this**_** (BOLD and **_ITALIC_**) it is a flashback. It just saves me having to write FLASHBACK or something all the time **** sorry if they get a bit confusing. **

There's no turning back from here

I've got to get away from everyone who's left

Everyone who's left

I'll tell the saddest story

Of how we made it through this past year

- Here's to the past – A Day To Remember

There was a bounce in Castiel's step the next day and Balthazar smiled brightly at his brother's happiness. It was a good morning. That was until the brothers saw the bruise on Michael's face. Balthazar's smile fell as he and Castiel ran towards their cousin.

"Oh God, Mike" Balthazar whispered holding his hand up to Michael's face gently. Michael winced and forced a smile.

"I'm fine guys, honestly" He muttered forcing the calmness in his voice. He sounded tired, Castiel flicked his eyes over Michael there didn't seem to be anymore bruises but he noticed his arm seemed to be sitting at an unnatural angle as if it had been snapped. Michael noticed Castiel looking and changed his stance to face the arm away. "I have to get to class guys." He stated suddenly and wandered off.

"That was weird right?" Castiel asked turning to Balthazar.

"Yeah" answered Balthazar. "That was bloody weird"

_**Michael was lying in his bed reading. At least he was attempting to, it was kind of hard listening to the moans coming from Lucifer's room next door. Michael sighed and rolled over, it annoyed him slightly when Lucifer watched porn. He had no problem with his twin being gay; it was just that if he could hear it their father probably could as well.**_

"We should probably get to class too" Castiel pointed out and walked off a spring already coming back into his step but Balthazar couldn't shake the fact that there was something very, very wrong but after a few moments staring into the abyss of the hallway he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind he wandered towards the chemistry lab loosening his school tie as he went.

_**Balthazar and Dean are sitting with their legs crossed facing each other. They don't say anything, just stare. Finally Dean looks away and Balthazar laughs. Castiel watches them with an odd sense of longing they don't notice he's there so he simply gets up and walks away. **_

Castiel reflects on the first time he ever found Dean attractive, not that he knew it at the time. He's finding it difficult to concentrate in his drama class. Castiel is good at drama, finding a strange comfort in being able to be somebody else.

"Hey Cas?" Charlie asks prompting him back to reality, it's clear she doesn't really know what to say but is attempting to offer some kind of comfort.

"I'm fine Charlie" Castiel murmurs back, a smile crawling onto his face. He quite likes Charlie, she's sweet and non-judgemental. She smiles back at him and nods not pressing him for further information. The bell goes and the class trails out to lunch. When Castiel gets to the cafeteria Michael and Balthazar are in a heated argument, a totally silent one but Castiel can tell by the way the two of them are staring at each other. Slowly the rest of their group fills up the table and begin chatting but still the two cousins stare angrily at each other. Castiel watches them with a frown.

"Hey where's Lucifer?" Ash asks, breaking their bubble of silence. Michael stares at him for a moment an obvious tear in his eye before getting up and leaving.

"He won't tell me" Balthazar sighs defeated. "I know something's wrong but he seems to think he can handle it on is own."

"Maybe he can?" Kevin pipes up from the other end of the table taking the time to pause his and Sam's argument on comic book heroes. Balthazar looks over at the younger boy he's eyes still full of anger. Kevin bites his bottom lip but looks straight back at him. Balthazar allows himself to calm down.

"Maybe you're right," he says.

_**Michael can hear footsteps, they're almost unnoticeable over the moaning but Michael has been listening for them, dreading them. He hears the creaking of weight on floorboards and prays Lucifer hears it too, but the noises from his brother's computer are still playing as his bedroom door clicks open. Michael sits up quickly now praying that it's Raphael come to tell Lucifer to turn it off and put it away. Michael waits seconds feeling like hours and then he hears the noise he's been dreading the sound of a baseball bat cracking Lucifer's ribs and the barely audible gasp he makes when it happens. Michael is out of bed now; rushing towards Lucifer's room, hardly breathing, his mind clouded by intense fear.**_

"_**Father" He screams, crashing into the doorway to stop himself. Zachariah turns to look at him for a moment and raises the bat again. **_

Dean is lying on his back on the front porch when Raphael's figure looms over him. Dean sits up with a start surprised.

"Hey Dean" Raphael greets him casually but with a sense of worry in his voice.

"What's up Raph?" Dean asks pushing himself up into standing position. He places his hand on Raphael's shoulder mirroring the worry with his body language.

"I need to do some things" Raphael begins slowly. Dean looks at him, confusion flitting across his face. Still, he waits for Raphael to continue, knowing there's probably something more he wanted to say. "Lucifer's in the hospital and right now you're the only one I trust to watch him, to understand." Dean doesn't ask why, he just nods.

"I'll go straight there." He says rushing inside to get his car keys and to tell his mother he's going out.

"Thank you" Raphael calls after him.

_**Gabriel, Dean, Balthazar and Lucifer are chasing each other around at a local playground on a sunny day in the distant past. The others are there too, just not participating in the energetic game. Michael smiles at his twin who smiles back momentarily before Gabriel, who happens to be IT, smacks into the back of him, sending him hurtling off the platform they're on, Michael's on his feet in an instant rushing to help Lucifer, but Dean is already there; cradling Lucifer in his arms and scolding Gabriel for been so careless. **_

It takes Dean longer than he expects to get to the hospital so he hurriedly parks the car and rushes through the large automated front doors. The reception desk is thankfully easy to spot and without a large queue, yet Dean still hops impatiently from one foot to the other as he stands behind an elderly woman who in his opinion takes way too long. Finally the woman leaves and he steps up to very front of the desk.

"I'm here to see Lucifer Milton" He says politely to the receptionist who peers at him over her glasses.

"And you are?" She asks rather condescendingly, Dean raises an eyebrow at her.

"Dean" he replies hoping that will be sufficient enough.

"Room 119" the nurse says pointing down the hallway to her left. Dean rushes off without thanking her. Dean pushes the door to the room open and Lucifer tries to sit up, he doesn't have the energy though and collapses back onto the bed.

"Hey man, you look like fucking crap" is the first thing Dean says as he closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed.

"Thank you" Lucifer replies trying to laugh but he quickly discovers that hurts his chest, everything hurts his chest apparently. "Sing for me?" he asks softly and Dean stares at him.

"What?" Dean asks nervously, Lucifer loves hearing Dean sing it just hard for Dean to accept he's got a good voice.

"Sing for me" Lucifer requests again and Dean sighs giving in after all Lucifers the one lying in a hospital bed.

"_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself_

_And covered with a perfect shell_

_Such a charming, beautiful exterior_

_Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes_

_Perfect posture, but you're barely scraping by_

_But you're barely scraping by_

_This is one time, this is one time_

_That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone_

_Or anyone at all...or anyone at all_

_And the grave that you refuse to leave_

_The refuge that you've built to flee,_

_The places that you've come to fear the most,_

_Is the place that you have come to fear the most._

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself_

_And hidden in the public eye_

_Such a stellar monument to loneliness_

_Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes_

_Perfect make-up, but you're barely scraping by_

_But you're barely scraping by..._

_Well this is one time, well this is one time_

_That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone_

_Or anyone at all...or anyone at all_

_And the grave that you refuse to leave_

_The refuge that you've built to flee,_

_The places that you've come to fear the most,_

_Is the place that you have come to fear the most._

_And you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone_

_Or anyone at all...or anyone at all_

_And the grave that you refuse to leave_

_The refuge that you've built to flee,_

_The places that you've come to fear the most,_

_Is the place that you've come to fear the most,_

_Is the place that you have come to fear the most."_

Lucifer had fallen asleep halfway through the song but Dean didn't have the heart to stop as he finished off the last few words someone started clapping behind him and he spun around to find Castiel smiling at him.

"Hey Dean" Castiel greeted him. Dean crossed the room in two steps and kissed the younger boy.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you but what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Oh I went over to your house, your mum told me you were here." Castiel says off-handily kissing Dean again, deeper this time than just a greeting. "I wanted to talk to you about something" he continues pulling away from Dean. Dean looks at him and frowns

"Go on." He says cautiously and a smile creeps over Castiel's face causing Dean to frown more

"It's nothing bad" Castel assures him. "I was just wondering what, if anything, we're going to tell people when you come back to school."

"Yeah mean about us?" Dean asks slowly "Nothing, I figure people can think whatever"

"Okay" Cas says smiling, deep down he wants to yell out the fact that he's in love with Dean but he understands and respects Dean's desire to stay at some kind of normal level. "What do you plan on doing tomorrow?" He asks just as Lucifer stirs.

"Well Balth and Michael messaged me saying they'd grabbed at least some of my homework" Dean walks over to Lucifer as he's speaking to make sure he's alright, it only take half a second for Dean to know he was so he continued on "I'll probably just work on that and sit with him a while."

"He'd like that" Castiel said.

"I would like that" Lucifer piped up and Castiel grinned at him

"Feeling better?" He asked his cousin.

"Yeah!" replied Lucifer, actual pure happiness creeping into his voice. "You can even steal your boy from me." He teased, before lying back and closing his eyes so he could drift off to sleep again.

"_**Raphael" Lucifer sobbed leaning into his older brothers chest "Why does daddy hate me" Raphael sighed and pulled his younger brother closer**_

"_**Daddy is sick" Raphael tried to explain. Lucifer looked up at him wide eyed**_

"_**Like mummy?" He asked, Raphael looked at him really he was too old to be calling their parent's mummy and daddy but their father's constant harassment made Lucifer fragile and child-like. **_

"_**No mummy was physically sick, dad is sick in the head" was Raphael's final answer. **_

Gabriel knocked on Dean's bedroom door at seven in the morning, not that Dean knew it was him at first so Dean just ignored it. Gabriel knocked more persistently after that causing Dean to shove the covers off and practically stomp over to the door, he swung it open with a force.

"What!" he snapped before registering who was at the door

"Looking sexy there buddy," Gabriel giggled and Dean realised he was wearing just his boxers.

"Come in" Dean beckoned and Gabriel stepped into the room. "Hang on a second while I chuck some clothes on" Dean mumbles into the t-shirt he's already pulling over his head.

"Yeah, Yeah cool," muttered Gabriel absent-mindedly as he fiddled with the lose knob on Dean's bed frame

"Are you okay?" Dean asked once he'd pulled on his jeans.

"Oh yeah, it's just I don't have classes for once." Gabriel was studying to be a doctor. He'd originally enrolled in the course chasing after his high school crush Kali, mostly because he didn't have anything better to do and Gabriel was spookily smart. However three weeks into the course he realised Kali was a total bitch and that he actually really enjoyed what he was doing, it was killer on his spare time though. "I thought we could spend the day together, I kind of miss you."

"I miss you too." Dean said grinning. "So breakfast?" he asked

"Definitely. I've been dying to have those pancakes from that place down the street from here" Gabriel replied.

"You and your sweet tooth!" Dean scoffed with a smile on his face and the two of them made their way downstairs and out the door.

"_**Dean, Sam." Mary called down the stairs. "Some new people have moved in down the street would you like to meet them?" Sam nodded his head eagerly but Dean stood on the bottom of the stairs and sulked. Mary smiled at Dean and scooped Sam up into her arms "Come on Sammy let's make some new friends!" She said and began to walk away. It took all of two seconds for Dean to run after her.**_

"_**I'm coming too." He whispered nervously. **_


	6. Smother Me

"Just hold me tight, lay by my side

and let me be the one who calls you

Baby all the time

I found my place in the world

Could stare at your face for the rest of

my days"

- Smother Me, The Used.

Dean stood leaning against his car with Lucifer staring up at the suddenly terrifying gray school building, it was his first day back after his suspension and Lucifer first day out of the hospital.

"I don't get why it seems so damn creepy." muttered Lucifer glancing sideways at Dean. Dean nodded in agreement. The two of them sighed in unison and began to walk towards the school, Dean bid Lucifer a quick fair well at the entrance and wandered off towards his locker. He was dialling in the combination when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He spun around on his heels to see who it was and was confronted by and eyeful of Lisa's breasts. He was getting real sick of that.

"Yes, Lisa?" Dean asked, more coolly than he'd intended to. Lisa did a fake giggle and flipped her hair. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, I just wanted to say um… welcome back" Lisa said leaning closer into Dean so that he had to shuffle away. Dean forced a smile.

"Thanks Lisa, that's uh really nice of you." He ran his hand through his hair nervously. She was making him uncomfortable. "We better head to class, we have English." Just then Castiel walked past Dean's locker and Dean couldn't help but stare, Castiel shot him a cheeky wink and he nearly melted. Suddenly he felt Lisa poke him.

"Will you walk me to class?" She asked, an actual shyness to her voice.

"Oh yeah sure, come on" Dean said grabbing his textbook out of his locker and shutting it. The started to walk down the hallway and after a couple of seconds Dean grabbed Lisa's shoulder to stop her.

"What?" She squeaked in surprise.

"I was just wondering, remember the other day in class…" Dean began and Lisa frowned at him. "In English when we were discussing fears, you were disgusted by Lucifers comment and I was wondering if you really think that way…about gays." Lisa looked at him for a few moments.

"I don't know, I guess so" She paused like she was thinking about it. "It's what my Dad always says." She didn't say anymore after that just continued down the hallway. Dean shook his head and continued after her. The reached the classroom just as the bell rang. Mr Shurley looked up as they entered.

"Mr Winchester, Miss Braeden… glad you could make." He said smiling light heartedly, He turned to address the class as a whole "Today we are beginning to write our essays on classic fairytales, I trust you've all read the set text?" the class nodded in unison. "Really if you didn't know these stories already I'd be a little worried!" Mr Shurley gestured to his desk. "Grab one of these and pick a topic to write on, you have all class what ever you've got by the end of it I want to see it."

Dean walked up and grabbed a piece of paper; he slid into his chair and glanced over it. There was about five different topics. He settled on Good vs. Evil: Is it always clear? And began to write. It felt like forever until the bell rang. He began to pack up his books and walked up to the front to hand his paper over.

"Do you mind staying behind?" Mr Shurley asked as he placed his essay on the growing pile on the desk. Dean nodded and moved over to one side. "Can you stay too Lucifer?" He called out. Mr Shurley had learned a long time ago to always call the twins by their first names otherwise both of them would stay and he wanted to talk to Lucifer alone.

"Sure thing" Lucifer called back and walked over to stand with Dean. After a few minutes the rest of the class has shuffled out and Mr Shurley walks over to them.

"I was just wondering if you two were okay." He asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Dean and Lucifer look at each other conversing with their eyes. After a minute they turn back to their teacher. It's Dean that answers his question.

"We're coping." He said and Mr Shurley nods.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." He gestured that they are free to go.

The rest of the day went by without much interest and at 5 0'clock Dean heard a knock on his window. He walked over to open it and is not all surprised to find Castiel hanging from the tree wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. Dean smiled at him.

"You know you could just use the door" Dean pointed out, helping Castiel into his room. Castiel kisses him tenderly. "Also you look really, really, really good right now"


End file.
